Real Space Goofs
Real Space Goofs is the second TV special based on The Ickis & Oblina Show following The Fright Night Before Christmas, though it officially served as an episode. It also serves as the series finale. In this exciting series finale, Ickis & Oblina are having a summer vacation in their spaceship, the A.K.G.C. Centauri, when they are blasted by Kybo Ren the space pirate to the planet Zigma B, where they meet young miner Etno Polino and a broken down android. The android turns out to be an alien with amnesia and a price on his head. It is in fact Stereo Monovici, prince of Zigma B, who has been put in this predicament by the power hungry vizier Zatec-Cha. Etno, the monsters, and loyal guardian Bud Budiovitch help Stereo claim his throne, battle the Pirates of Tarnoonga and settle a dispute with Gorgious Klatoo, the Space Goofs clan leader, and his lieutenant Candy Caramella, as the fate of monster-kind hangs in the balance. Theme: Space Plot Ickis and Oblina are searching for the lost planet Zigma B, on their spacecraft the A.K.G.C. Centauri, when a menacing ship flies by and performs a transmission. This ship belongs to a burly space pirate named Kybo Ren who threatens to zap the Centauri for an intergalactic bypass, which he does. The wrecked Centauri lands coincidentally on Zigma B. The monsters temporarily visit the planet until they have the ship fixed. (Love Sensation) Nearby, a purple Space Goof alien named Etno Polino has finished his lunch at the Quebec Cafe, only to be met by crimelord Klebb Zellock. The obese bounty hunter demands the money that Etno owed him. The goof tries to gain some time, by means of gathering 50 space bucks at the Gaumont Mine. Zellock agrees, but he makes it clear that if Etno fails again, he would put such a high price on his head, that he won't be able to go anywhere without an entire army of hunters waiting to collect it. Eventually, Etno meets the monsters, and offers them a reward for getting him out of his scrape, an amount of enough space bucks to fix the Centauri, and the duo agree. Ickis, Oblina and their new friend Etno befriend a mysterious alien disguised as a droid. Captured by Zellock, they are forced to mine Nergon-14, a valuable unstable mineral used in proton torpedoes, which Zellock plans to sell to the Empire. In the mines they meet Bud Budiovitch, who identifies their friend as Stereo Monovici, Prince of Zigma B. Together they defeat the crimelord and escape the mines before they are destroyed in a Nergon-14 explosion. After making themselves at home, the monsters share an evening in town. (Hello Cyberdream) The following day, the evil vizier Zatec-Cha embarks upon a scheme to do away with Stereo for good. He used his magic to transform the prince into an addle-brained amnesiac. Dressing him up as a broken-down android, he exiled him from Zigma B, forcing him to wander the galaxy as a simple-minded drifter. Bud recovered the Royal Scepter and fled his home world in the hopes of one day returning it to the prince. This greatly angered Zatec, for without the scepter, he could not legally assume the power of the throne. Zatec hires his minion Vinga and the droid IG-88 and instructs them to recover Stereo and the scepter. Back in town, Etno, Bud & the monsters welcome Stereo to his first day back at the throne, requiring responsibility. The prince needs someone to guard the recovered scepter, and Etno guesses it would be the monsters. Oblina tried to object, adding that she "didn't come this far to be mugged," but Ickis reminds her of the deal, that in order to have their ship fixed, they have to "stay on the goofs' good side," so she agrees. That night, Vinga eventually tracks them back to the royal city and manages to acquire the royal scepter. With it, he was able to successfully capture Stereo and bring him before his boss. Zatec casts the prince into a dungeon pit in the hopes that he would be consumed by a monstrous Durkii. The only thing left to do was to assume the mantle of King of Zigma B. In order to properly obtain the title, Zatec has to present the royal scepter to the Keeper of the Tower and place it inside of a special housing at the first sun of the equinox. However, with help from Etno, Bud and the monsters, Stereo manages to escape from the Durkii pit and intercepts Zatec at the tower. He takes the scepter from him and places it inside of the tower. After the monsters disguise themselves as Vinga and scare the vizier, while the real Vinga fainted, Zatec was then imprisoned for his treason, his chances of becoming king forever lost. After witnessing Stereo obtain the throne, and Etno serving as his friend, and Bud serving as Etno's guardian, the monsters spend another night in the city. (Betcha Never) While delivering much needed fuel to Zigma B, the ship is hijacked by Ickis & Oblina's old foe, Kybo Ren. Etno, Bud and the monsters are captured and taken to the water planet Tarnoonga. As soon as they land within the mountain base, Ren’s henchmen swarm upon them and imprison them in the dungeon hold of a sail skiff. The pirates force them to walk the plank into the seas below. A large green sea-monster, known as Miridon, rises from the ocean depths. Ren admires the four friends' courage, and punches Oblina hard into the water below! Ickis dives in after her, only to start sinking too! As the pirates sail off, Etno and Bud save the monsters from the sea. They are grateful to have saved each other, and they race off to stop Ren and his men. Ren escapes and kidnaps Candy Caramella, the lieutenant of Gorgious Klatoo, Stereo's political rival. Etno, Bud and the monsters follow Ren to the planet Bogden to rescue Candy before Stereo is handed over in exchange. This leads Ickis and Oblina to overcome their differences and fight for the planet together, which the Goofs also plan to do. But it was too late, Ren had spotted them, and has one pirate blast them with a hand stunner, shooting bolts of electricity. Bud knocks out the crew. Ickis tries to save Etno, but Ren zaps the monster with his own stunner. Oblina fights Ren back for harming her friend, only for Ren to zap her too. Seeing this attack on his friends, Etno draws his lightsaber and engages Ren in a final battle. As the monsters look on, Etno and Ren slash at each other in a spray of sparks. Ren disarms Etno, and the goof knocks the evil pirate to the floor. Ren sheaths his sword, but pulls out a handgun, ready to strike the final blow. However the tables are turned when Stereo arrives with Gorgious and a squad of Zigma B soldiers cruising aboard their ship. Ren attempts to escape during the ensuing firefight between his crew and the soldiers, but he is scared by Ickis and captured. Now that Etno is safe and has a loving family, Ickis and Oblina reveal to Etno that they must move on to help another monster in trouble. They say goodbye to Etno and happily fly away on the fixed Centauri, back to Earth. As they do, Ickis and Oblina are grateful to be friends at last. Trivia Inspiration There was once an online comic book about the Space Goofs, and Kybo Ren was inspired by a Star Wars villain, Kylo Ren, so Kybo Ren is cast as a Real Monsters villain as a compromise. Early Concept Originally, the episode didn't plan to use the song Love Sensation. It was only through the friendship of the two monsters that it was included. Commercial Breaks # Looney Tunes # The Simpsons Full Episode Category:TV specials Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with early concepts